Ice Dragon of Fairy Tail
by Diresituation
Summary: Having lost his memory after the battle in the VOTE Naruto wakes up in the land Fiore, now he must go through the magical world and try and regain his memories.


**Alright people I am doing a challenge from DarkbladeNaruto and like the person's thing said I have something's to do and yes this is going to a harem. I'll list off the harem at the end of this thing so yeah I hope you people do enjoy this seeing as I plan on doing things. I do hope you guys enjoy this one seeing as this one is going to be completely new to me with the whole plot thing as I need to get someone from the Naruto universe over to the Fairy Tail universe and I have no idea how. Well then I do hope with all my might that you people love this fanfiction. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Naruto's harem:**

**Mirajane  
>Levy<br>Edolas Wendy  
>Juvia<br>Angel  
>Sayuri Uchiha<br>Ultear  
>Sherry (Chelia's older cousin)<strong>

**Fairy Tail Cannon starts**

**Hisui E. Fiore  
>Yukino<strong>

**New Beginnings with no Memory**

It was the Valley of The End as two boys no older than thirteen where panting as they both glared at one another. The first boy had fair skin, black hair that looked like a duck's ass, and two pairs of eyes that glowed blood red with three tomes in each eye. He was wearing a royal blue short sleeved shirt; clothes arm guards, white shorts, and blue ninja sandals. This person is Sasuke Uchiha the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha and older brother to Sayuri Uchiha by three minutes.

The second person had waist long fire red hair, slightly pale skin, and in each eye was light purple, with a ripple like pattern which spread around the eyeball, and had six tomes surrounding the ripple like pattern. He was wearing black long pants, a crimson red sleeveless muscle shirt, and black ninja sandals. This is Naruto Hyorinmaru Uzumaki the son of Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and the Ice Dragon named Hyorinmaru.

"Alright you jackass either you give up or Sayuri-chan is going to be missing a brother by the time I get you back to the fucking village" Naruto said.

"I'll tell you one more time you dumbass I'm not going back to that pitiful village ever again so deal with it" Sasuke said.

Naruto said nothing more as he launched himself at his former best friend and teammate as a **Rasengan **formed in his hand. Sasuke charged his **Chidori **with his level two curse mark that he got during his time in the forest of death. They met in the middle and thrust their arms forward and yelled out their jutsu.

**Rasengan!**

**Chidori!**

Their jutsu hit one another and a shockwave erupted blasting both Naruto and Sasuke away from one another. Sasuke hit a rock wall and blacked out while Naruto sunk into the sea under him with his eyes closing the redheaded boy felt like a he now floating in the sky with his **Rinnegan **deactivated revealing deep violet eyes.

Then in front of him flashes of his past events kept on vanishing right in front of his eyes making tears come spilling out of his eyes. Visions of his past like meeting Hyorinmaru for the first time, finding out the truth about his parents and being pissed at the Sandaime Hokage, meeting a girl with waist long midnight hair and onyx eyes by the name of Sayuri Uchiha, and becoming a Chuunin after the exams

"NO DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME, DON'T TAKEAWAY MY MEMORIES I BEG OF YOU" Naruto cried!

Slowly Naruto reluctantly closed his eyes as the last thing that flashed through his mind was the first kiss he had with his girlfriend Sayuri Uchiha when they both defeated Gaara in his tailed beast transformation.

(Earthland)

Naruto awoke from his sleep and looked around trying to find out where he was and couldn't find anything as he was in a deep dense forest. Naruto then closed his eyes and what scared him was that nothing other than his name and the skills that he had in his position. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks Naruto Hyorinmaru Uzumaki had no memories.

"_Alright Naruto breath, you can get through this" Naruto thought._

That was all wishful thinking for Naruto's part because he was now officially freaked the hell out right now and no one was around to help him out right now. So after about five more minutes of heavy breathing Naruto decided to stop being a pussy and get the heck out of the forest and hopefully find a city or something.

So after getting through the forest he came up to a town and the first thing he heard was someone cackling like a mad man and a woman demanding to have the attacker return the bank money.

"Hey kid get out of the way" the thug said.

Going on what seemed like muscle memory he threw his right hand out and crimson winds came forward and blasted the thug away. Naruto brought his shaking hand up and then looked at the lady who had stars in her eyes.

"Thank you young man, I give you my thanks" the lady said.

"No problem, I was glad to help" Naruto said.

"If you don't mind me asking what was the name of that spell you used" the woman asked?

"I call it **Wind Magic: Crimson Breakthrough**" Naruto said.

"That sounds very interesting indeed" the woman said.

"_How did I know the name let alone the person who made it and taught me" Naruto thought._

The woman thanked Naruto once again and walked away leaving Naruto to continue what was going on. Naruto then walked forward and explored the town hoping that something, ANYTHING would jog his memory.

"You better watch were you step young man" an elderly man said.

"I'm very sorry sir I have no idea where I am" Naruto said.

"Well you are in Magnolia town the home of Fairy Tail" the man said.

"I see I hate to tell you but I have no idea who I am or where this place is, all I remember is my name and my skills" Naruto said.

"Sorry to hear that young man, though I have to ask what is your name" the man asked?

"My name is Naruto Hyorinmaru Uzumaki, nice to meet you" Naruto said.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar the third master of Fairy" Makarov said.

"I see do you mind if I join you, I know that I have some kind of wind magic and after that I have no idea" Naruto said.

"Yes you are most welcome and who knows maybe you'll figure out who you are after you get there" Makarov said.

"I hope so old man I really do" Naruto said.

After about ten minutes of walking and chatting Makarov and Naruto finally made it to the guild and when they entered all Naruto could describe it as was pure chaos. Chairs were getting thrown across the area and people went flying in different directions.

"Calm down you fools I have news, we now have a new member of the guild" Makarov said.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you" Naruto said.

The guild started to party at the thought of having someone new join them and their reputation of destroying things. After talking to the older members of the guild a small girl with short hair told him that everyone in his age group wanted to meet him and then dragged Naruto over after said redhead just shrugged his shoulders and decided why not make some new friends.

"Hey nice to meet you guys" Naruto said.

"Yo, Naruto-san what magic do you have what do you like" a pink haired boy asked?

"Well for my magic I have some form of wind magic after that I have no idea, and for what I like well I'm sorry to tell you that I can't" Naruto said.

"Yeah why the heck not" the pink haired boy asked?

"Because I lost all my memoirs that's why" Naruto said.

"Seriously, well then pal do I feel bad for you" the pink haired boy said.

"Do forgive Natsu he can be a bit thick headed at times my name is Erza Scarlet nice to meet you" the redheaded girl said.

"My name is Grey Fullbuster it's a pleasure to meet you" Grey said.

"Um…Grey do your clothes usually vanish" Naruto asked?

"Damn not again" Grey said.

"Moving on my name is Cana Alberona"

"My name is Levy McGarden, it's nice to meet you" Levy said.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss, and to my right is my older brother Elfman Strauss and to my left is my older sister Mirajane Strauss" Lisanna said.

"Yo redhead, you and I are going to fight right here right now" Mirajane said.

This got the attention of almost everyone inside the guild, the reason was that Mirajane was one of the most dangerous girls in the guild and the last person to fight said girl and survive was Erza and they fight on a regular basis. Now their scary white haired mage was going to fight the new guy and most likely send him to the infirmary for weeks if the new guy said yes which most of the people began to pray to kami-sama that he didn't.

"Sure why not, for all I know maybe fighting will help me regain some of my memory" Naruto said.

A pin dropped in the guild as Naruto followed Mirajane out of the guild and to the back as most of the guild followed. Though one person in particular was not happy and that person was Levy McGarden and the sight of Naruto and Mirajane together was bugging the hell out of her for some reason, she'd have to ask Makarov about it later.

"Alright you two are you ready" Makarov asked?

"Yeah just make sure to get the redhead a bed" Mirajane said.

"Yeah I'm ready to go" Naruto said.

HAJIME!

(Naruto vs. Mirajane)

Mirajane sprouted wings and flew into the sky smirking that she had Naruto but that thought was shattered when Naruto went through some kind of weird hand signs.

**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet**

Like the name said a massive dragon made out of water came screaming out of the sky and smashed into Mirajane sending the oldest of the Strauss siblings back a bit. People looked at Naruto who was now holding his head like he was in some kind pain before standing up again and activated his **Rinnegan.**

"That was a good shot redhead, but now it's my turn" Mirajane said.

Mirajane came out of the sky and punched Naruto in the face sending Naruto away and said redhead flipped around and landed on his feet once again. He then bolted forward and sent a massive kick into Mirajane's stomach sending her flying.

"_This, is amazing I can actually fight someone like this" Naruto thought._

Mirajane and Naruto ran at one another and punched each other at the same time right square in the cheek. The two skidded back and jumped away from one another as Mirajane was firing off small blasts of **Darkness magic, **while Naruto thanks to his **Rinnegan** was able to dodge them all and landed another kick while Mirajane kicked Naruto in the stomach sending them away from one another.

"I must say redhead you are pretty good but now I'm getting really bored of fighting you so I'm going to finish this" Mirajane said.

Mirajane took off at high speeds though to Naruto it was like slow motion as the redheaded member of the guild placed his hands in front of his lips as a frosty aura surrounded his hands and he spat out a massive amount of Ice that rammed into Mirajane.

"What the hell how is this guy a **Dragon Slayer**" Natsu asked?

"How should I know, I have no idea who the hell I used to be" Naruto said.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki" Makarov said.

Naruto deactivated his **Rinnegan **and walked up to Mirajane and offered her his hand so that she could get up faster but Mirajane slapped it away and stood up on her own and glared at Naruto. The reason being is that said redhead beat her like it was nothing all Mirajane did was land a few physical hits while Naruto got her with a form of **Water magic and Ice magic** and that ticked her off to no end.

Though what made Mirajane even more upset was that Levy was getting a bit too close to Naruto for her liking. Add to the fact that Naruto was blushing slightly added to her frustration and she followed the rest of the guild inside while glaring daggers into the back of the Rune mage's head.

**There we go folks this one is done, though I will answer this Naruto will be able to enter Dragon Force of his own will but that won't happen for a long time. Also I will have the training between child Naruto and Hyorinmaru in so no worries.**


End file.
